


One step at a time

by Youikina



Series: Saving Loki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youikina/pseuds/Youikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets Loki to a new location. He needs to work extra hard because it seems like things are far more gruesome then before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step at a time

It took him far too long to get rid of all the followers he had on his journey. It is a good thing he took so many precautions when he was younger. Well he is a genius. Even when he is an idiot twelve year old. With a sigh, he pushed his thumb into the scan pad. Where is he?  
That is an excellent question. He is currently in one of his old hidden labs. This one is hidden in the mountains. The mountain currently inside is Mount Hua. He made sure that none of the tourist or the nearby residents will be able to find the entrance. Well, if he told anyone, it would not be a secret now would it.  
This place has a cloak from traces, or hackers alike. It is a black spot in the entire world. That is the reason he choose this place. Before he could get more into dept, he needs to make sure his guest wont awaken yet. At least not yet.  
He moved to his old spare bedroom. He had a lot of those. The mattresses were made of a really soft material that he created when he was ten. It was one of the few things he made sure not to share. Just in case Tony might decide he didn't him anymore. A fear he doesn't have as bad much as he was kid, but the thought that has stuck in the back of his mind.  
Tony is like his main rock most of the time. To loose in him would drive a devastating blow to his heart. His mask would not be to hold up like it used to. He set the limp figure on the bed. It is a good thing the bed is a king sized. He made them that way because he has a habit of falling out of the smaller beds.  
He looked around, trying to find what he is looking for. A specially crafted brace that he had constructed after a certain witch back stabbed him one time too many. Which ended up happening a lot. That woman does not have a single shred of loyalty in her DNA. She was a cruel person.  
Well back to the matter on hand. He opened the drawer next to his bed. Smirking, he pulled out the steel bracelet. It is a good thing he kept one in all his area.  
A twitch from the body made him move fast. Grasping the arm of the body, he slammed the bracelet around the wrist. The Bracelet glowed until it was one solid piece. Then the light vanished leaving a shiny steel bracelet.  
That is not the only thing that changed. The very man changed himself. White skin became as blue as a Pepsi can. The clothes almost completely vanished. What was left hanging on the man were barely scraps of cloth. The color of the original fabric could not even be guessed because the cloth seemed to be coated in a lot of dried blood.  
Then what shocked him the most is how skinny the man became. The man is skin an bone. There is no muscle on this man's body. His face is shrunken in, his ribs jutting out. It made a horrible sight. This man is not human that is for sure. That is when he noticed that the figure seems to be in pain.  
Jack rushed forward to grab the man. Before he even touched him, he stopped. He could feel the freezing cold, before even making contact with the body.  
IT is just best not to test it. He ran into the lab and grabbed his special made gloved for using chemicals that need to be frozen to a certain point. That certain point being frostbite in minutes bad. He also grabbed a first aid kit. Better not to use the medicine until he does some testing. However, he can wrap the wounds until he finds out how to heal him.  
He reached the bed to see the expression on the face of the young man. The man looked a little older than him, but how old is he in Asgardian years. He is not really sure. History is not his strongest suit. Oh well.  
The more he wrapped the boys wounds, the more worried he became. This is not the best thing for the man. He is pretty sure that this man needs fluids. How to get them into him? He is simply too cold for any of the tubes to get into his system. Wait that might work!  
He rushed to the lab. He needs to get this done quick. 

000000  
He did it. It took him four hours, but he did it. He used the same material that is on his gloves to make a tube that will go into his skin. He made sure that the water would not freeze as well. This is a good start. He got everything set up for Loki. He was now getting steady fluids. He put him on oxygen as well. He doesn't seem like such a pale blue. He got a little more darkness into his skin. He will take it as a good thing.  
One step at a time.  
Healing doesn't happen over night.  
This is not some fairy-tale.  
He thinks he got Loki stable for now. This is not going to be an easy road. This is going to be long and bumpy. This is going to take a while. Wounds like these don't vanish. They linger. You might get used to the pain or come to terms with it. It is like an itch that will never go away.  
However right now he needs something that he knows is going to cause conflict. He needs to speak to Thor about Jotun eating habits. He knew just from a glace that food has not been available to Loki for some time. Or it has been kept from him. Either way, he needs to know what Jotuns eat. He could harm Loki if he gives him something his form could not handle.  
So this brought him to sit at the computers of his lab. He was hacking into Tony's work base to speak with the avengers. It did not take long before the familiar face of worry popped up on his screen.  
“Jackson Andrew Stark! You will tell me where you and Loki are right now! I will bring you home,” demanded Tony. Jack winced at the sound, and for the fact he had worried his father.  
“I can't do that dad,” he said back to the only man that was there for him. He could see the thoughts rushing across his dad's mind.  
“Stop all your thoughts right now. I know that the videos were down, but Loki did not kidnap me,” he said. Tony sat back in shock, as if something he didn't expect to ever happen, just did. Jack winced again. He hated hurting his dad. That is what he is doing right.  
“Why wont you be returning to stark tower,” he heard another voice, but did not see the face. Nick Fury. A man that was the spy of the world of spies. The best of the best. This man would easily be able to tell if he is lying or not.  
“Dad,” he said. He watched as his dad sat up tall looking at him. He couldn't quite place the look on his face.  
“I have never told you my history besides the facts with my parents. I wont tell you much else, except that what I dealt with magic before. I have seen many types of magic, especially possession magic,” he started. His father blinked once, twice, and then got a look on his face. Oh shit, his mother hen mode just showed up.  
“What does that silly magic have to do with my brother,” demanded a loud angry voice. That must be Thor. The mighty demigod. He knew from looking at Loki that those scars go way back into childhood, especially looking at the amount of bone breaks the man has had over the years.  
“Your brother was possessed, you moron. Not that you would notice. I am surprised anyone noticed. With the amount of breaks in his whole body, I would say he has been abused all his life,” Jack all but snarled at the burly man. Every since Tony saved him, he has hated abuse of any kind.  
“How dare,” Started the demigod.  
“You will shut your mouth you imbecile. I am surprised you care more for your pride, then the fact that your brother is a short breath away from death,” Jack shouted back at the computer. The man flinched back, as if he were struck by lightning.  
“Jackie, what do you mean death,” Tony said, his voice soothing. Before Tony took him in, he only used a tone like that on the girls. However a soothing tone from his dad can calm him down.  
“He was possessed. I am surprised his body is working at all. His spine is broke in two places. His collar bone is shattered. His Achilles heel has been cut multiple times. Three ribs are broken. There is not meat on his bones,” Jack listed off. His father face grew in horror as the list was read. His father was neglect by his own. So he hated abusers as well.  
“He looked fine yesterday,” shouted Thor in anger.  
“He was under a glamour someone put on him. A strong one. Since it has been on him so long, I would guess it has been on him since he was a small child. Most likely the one Odin put on him. To rid him of the possession, I need him healthy. Which is going to take a while, considering the fact that he is in such a state.”  
“I have place a magic suppression bracelet on him. This will keep the outside force from controlling him. It will not harm him. It will simply make it so his magic will not be able to have any effect on his outward appearance or do any illusions. This way his magic will focus on healing the body,” Jack said. He knew most of them would not know this. Spend enough time around Wuya, you pick up a few things.  
“I know magic is important, but surely it is not all that grand. It is a woman's art,” said the imbecile. Does this man never know when to shut his mouth?  
“Magic is a way of life. It is not something that can be ignored. Loki has strong magic. Magic is partially sentient. Magic is a sense is another instinct. There is no shut off switch. You either learn control, or your magic controls you. Treating gift like magic that way around a magical child is not a good thing, this causes the magic of the person to bind up until the magic releases for some kid of release. One boy with magic was insulted by the teacher, and her hair turned blue,” ranted Jack. He knew he was ranting. He could not help it. He can't handle idiots.  
“Back to the reason I called. I need to know what Jotuns eat. Loki has not eaten in a while. However, since the glamour on him has been taken off he is in Jotun form. He freezes everything around him,” said Jack.  
“Meat mostly. The land is too frozen to grow food,” said Thor, not really sure how to answer. The answer was meek itself. Like he learned something that changed his whole world. Well, good for him.  
He disconnected right then and there.  
He had to go get some meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. I am not going to bash Thor a lot. Just a bit to give him a wake up call.


End file.
